Electrical boxes are often mounted vertically in walls prior to completion of the wall structure to provide a housing for electrical devices and wiring that may be used for telephone, video, and networking, among other utility and communication uses. For example, an electrical box may be mounted on a wall stud prior to drywall installation, thus providing an electrical housing within the wall for the termination of electrical cable and the connection of the cable wiring to a mounted electrical outlet.
In potentially wet environments, electrical boxes are often mounted vertically to a wall or other structure to supply electricity. Some traditional installations may provide a box that houses an electrical outlet mounted to the vertical surface of an exterior wall. A cover may be provided over outdoor electrical outlet receptacles to help protect the outlet from moisture and other environmental conditions. The cover allows access to the outlet receptacles in order to plug in a male electrical fitting of an electrical cord or device into a receptacle. In some installations the electrical box may be mounted within the exterior wall and a cover provided over the outlet receptacles.